Only and Only One
by chocouball
Summary: [One Long Shoot] Jihoon is gone. But, for Soonyoung, he's never really gone. [a Seventeen fanfiction] [SoonHoon/HoZi] [Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon/Hoshi x Woozi]


**Title**

Only and Only One

 **Author**

Uhm―me?

 **Lenght**

I am not sure but maybe around 10000+?

 **Rate**

T

 **Cast**

Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Chan, Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Xu Minghao, Wen Junhui, Hong Jisoo, mentioned Boo Seungkwan, Chwe Hansol, Lee Seokmin

 **Pairing(s)**

Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon, minor Kim Mingyu/Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol/Yoon Jeonghan

 **Genre**

Romance [maybe], Angst [like, really really angst], Hurt/Comfort, Drama

 **Warning(s)**

This is Yaoi, Major character death, and absolutely SoonHoon pairing.

 **Disclaimer**

All Cast belong to him-self. Beside the story line, i own nothing.

Oh, Kim Mingyu is mine!

 **Summary**

Jihoon is gone. But, for Soonyoung, he's never really gone.

.

.

Soonyoung menghela nafasnya saat terdengar suara yang familiar di telinganya sedang menasehatinya melalui ponsel.

" _Jangan lupa sarapan._ "

Soonyoung menata piring bekas sarapannya di atas wastafel dan bersiap mencuci. Ponselnya terjepit di antara telinga dan perpotongan lehernya. "Iya, aku tidak akan lupa."

" _Jangan lupa membawa buku-bukumu_."

Selesai mencuci piring, Soonyoung kembali ke ruang tengah dan menyambar tas sekolahnya. Ia menyelempangnya asal di bahu dan bergegas menuju ruang depan. Sudah pukul setengah tujuh. Kalau dia tidak cepat, dia akan terlambat.

Soonyoung mendengus. "Aku ini anak sekolah. Mana mungkin lupa."

" _Jangan lupa memakai jaketmu, Soonyoung-_ ie."

Soonyoung langsung mengamati keadaan langit setibanya di luar rumah. Ia mengerutkan kening. "Jihoon, ini musim panas. Aku tidak akan memakai jaket."

" _Soonyoung, matikan lampu sebelum kau keluar rumah_."

Soonyoung kembali membuka pintu rumahnya dan mengecek semua lampu. "Tentu, sudah kulakukan."

Soonyoung memakai sepatunya dan berjalan keluar.

" _Berjalan kaki yang benar. Jangan mengganggu pejalan kaki yang lain_."

Soonyoung merengut. "Hei, aku ini selalu berjalan dengan benar."

" _Sudah sampai sekolah_?"

Soonyoung menatap gapura sekolah yang terlihat di kejauhan. "Sebentar lagi."

" _Soonyoung-_ ie _, jangan bandel_."

Soonyoung tertawa. "Aku ini anak baik. Tidak mungkin nakal. Kalau nakal, kau akan menghukumku. Benar?"

" _Sampai ketemu di sekolah_!"

Soonyoung tersenyum. "Hm," katanya ringan lalu menutup ponselnya. Ia memasukkannya ke dalam saku dan sesekali melempar senyum saat bertemu dengan salah satu teman sekolahnya.

" _Hyung_!"

Soonyoung menoleh. Minghao melambai dari seberang jalan. Di sebelah, Jun sibuk menarik tasnya agar pemuda china itu tidak bablas menyeberang tanpa sadar. Jalanan masih banyak kendaraan umum berlalu lalang.

Soonyoung balas melambai lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolahnya dengan senyum terpasang di wajah.

"Hari ini cerah, Jihoon- _ie_."

.

.

"Soonyoung? Kapan kau akan mengenalkan pacarmu pada kami, hm?"

Soonyoung mendongak dari bukunya dan tersenyum kecil. "Suatu saat nanti, _hyung_."

Mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolah―kegiatan yang diwajibkan Seungcheol sejak kepala sekolah mengumumkan jadwal ujian tengah semester melalui interkom seminggu yang lalu. Mereka sedang menunggu Chan datang. Bocah itu sedang dihukum membersihkan toilet sekolah karena terlambat datang tadi pagi.

Jeonghan mendengus. "Kapan? Aku begitu penasaran. Seperti apa orang yang mampu merubahmu menjadi seperti ini sekarang."

Soonyoung menatap salah satu _hyung_ nya dan mengerutkan kening. "Sekarang? Memangnya aku dulu seperti apa?"

Jeonghan tersenyum. "Kau tahu sendiri, Soonyoung. Betapa berandalannya dirimu dulu."

"Suka sekali membolos―"

"―memukul orang-orang―"

"―dia juga dingin sekali―"

"―cuek maksudmu―"

Soonyoung tertawa kecil mendengar kawan-kawannya berebut menyebutkan kenakalannya dulu. Ia beralih menatap sekumpulan awan yang berarak di balik jendela perpustakaan dan menerawang.

 _Dulu ya_?

"―tapi dia berubah―"

"―tentu saja. Sejak dia pacaran, kan―"

"―siapa ya pacarnya―"

"―Soonyoung tidak pernah memberitahuku―"

"―apalagi aku―"

"Ya, Soonyoung- _a_ , kapan kau akan memberitahu kami?"

Soonyoung menoleh dan tersenyum simpul. "Sudah kubilang, Seungcheol _hyung_. Suatu saat nanti."

"Apa dia pemalu?"

"Dia pasti cantik, kan―"

"―tahu darimana dia perempuan―"

"―memangnya cantik itu hanya perempuan? Lihat, Jeonghan _hyung_ juga cantik―"

"―yaa! kenapa membawa-bawa aku?"

Soonyoung memutuskan mengacuhkan mereka dan menenggelamkan diri pada buku bacaan di tangannya.

.

.

" _Hei, apa di sini kosong?"_

 _Soonyoung membuka matanya dan mendengus saat bertatap wajah dengan pemuda mungil bersurai merah jambu. Soonyoung tidak menjawabnya. Ia kembali memejamkan mata. Waktu luangnya yang berharga ini tidak boleh terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk meladeni orang asing._

" _Hoi."_

 _Soonyoung kembali membuka matanya dan mendengus jengkel. "Apa maumu?"_

 _Pemuda mungil itu merengut. "Aku tanya apa di sini kosong?"_

" _Sepenglihatanmu bagaimana?"_

" _Hei, hei, aku hanya bertanya. Kau ini. Kenapa galak sekali, sih?"_

 _Soonyoung mendecih dan memutuskan kembali memejamkan mata_ ― _hanya untuk membukanya kembali saat dirasa ada seseorang duduk di sebelahnya._

" _Kenapa kau duduk di situ?"_

 _Si pemuda mungil memandangnya heran. "Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada yang duduk di sini, kan?"_

 _Soonyoung mengarahkan telunjuknya ke ujung atap. "Kau bisa duduk di sana." Lalu ke arah samping. "Atau di sana."_

" _Atau di manapun selain di sini." Tambahnya ketika si pemuda mungil tampak sekali ingin melancarkan protes._

 _Dengan helaan nafas sebal, si pemuda mungil bangkit berdiri dan memindahkan pantatnya menjauh._

" _Dasar pelit."_

.

.

" _Hyuuuung_ , seharusnya kau mengajak pacarmu kemari."

Soonyoung menatap Mingyu dan tertawa. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa terdampar di sini. Yang ia ingat, ia sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya setelah makan siang yang ketelatan tadi dan tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Mingu, Wonwoo, Jeonghan, Seungcheol dan Chan. Mereka menyeretnya ke taman bermain. "Dia sibuk. Aku tidak mau mengganggunya."

Mingyu merengut. "Tapi aku jadi tidak enak. Kami semua berpasangan di sini, kecuali kau."

Soonyoung menarik Chan―satu-satunya selain Soonyoung yang ke sini sendirian―mendekat. "Hei, Chan juga sendirian. Tidak masalah. Kalian bisa berdua-duaan sesuka kalian."

"Eyy, tidak mungkin kami tega meninggalkan kau dan adik mungil ini sendirian di tengah-tengah festival ini, _hyung_."

"Hei! Siapa yang kau bilang adik mungil, Mingyu _hyung_!"

"Bercanda, Chan- _ie_ , bercanda."

"Tidak lucu!"

.

.

" _Hei,"_

 _Si pemuda mungil mendongak menatapnya. Soonyoung berdehem, "Kau ini kenapa tersasar di sini?"_

" _Ha?"_

" _Ini sekolah untuk anak SMA setahuku. Bukan untuk anak SMP." Soonyoung mengetuk dagunya. "Lagipula kurasa belum saatnya anak SMP datang melihat-lihat sekolah, kan? Ini belum masuk tahun ajaran baru."_

" _Yaa!" Soonyoung berjengit kaget. Lengkingan teriakan bocah ini luar biasa juga. "Aku ini sudah 17 tahun!"_

 _Soonyoung mengusap kedua telinganya dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Dilihat dari sudut manapun, kau ini terlihat seperti anak SMP, pendek."_

" _Jangan mengataiku pendek!"_

" _Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu."_

 _Pemuda mungil di depannya merengut dan_ ― _Soonyoung tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi pemuda mungil itu benar-benar terlihat manis dan menggemaskan._

" _Kalau kau tidak percaya, lihat kartu siswaku!"_

 _Soonyoung menerima suduran kartu siswa dari pemuda itu. Ia membacanya sekilas._

" _Yakin kau tidak memalsukan identitas?"_

 _Pemuda mungil itu semakin menekuk wajah. Soonyoung jadi semakin senang menggodanya._

" _Terserah!"_

 _Pemuda mungil itu ngambek. Merajuk._

 _Soonyoung tertawa. Ia membaca sebaris nama yang tertera di kartu siswa. "Hei, Lee Jihoon," pemuda mungil itu_ ― _Jihoon menoleh, "Kau tidak bilang kita teman sekelas?"_

.

.

" _Hyung_! gulali!"

Soonyoung tertawa. "Kau ini benar-benar masih bocah, ya?"

Chan merengut tapi tetap menarik Soonyoung menuju tukang gulali.

"Mau kubelikan?"

Chan menggeleng. "Aku punya uang, _hyung_."

Soonyoung tertawa. "Ya, ya."

" _Hyung_ , apa pacarmu suka gulali?"

Soonyoung mengangguk. "Ya, dia suka sekali gulali. Aku sampai berpikir untuk menghadiahinya gulali satu truk saat ulang tahunnya nanti."

.

.

 _Soonyoung menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap arena taman bermain yang terbentang di depannya dan membersit. Soonyoung tidak pernah suka dengan keramaian. Bahkan membencinya. Itulah kenapa dia selalu memilih mengasingkan diri di atap sekolah ketimbang berdesakan dengan banyak orang di kafetaria._

 _Ia jadi merasa bodoh sekali._

 _Kenapa dia mau-maunya mengikuti Seungcheol kemari? Lihat, setelah sampai di sini, Seungcheol malah menghilang berdua bersama Jeonghan. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket dan mulai berjalan berkeliling. Tidak ada salahnya berjalan-jalan._

 _Ia berhenti mendadak saat melihat seseorang yang ia kenal_ _―pemuda mungil yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengganggu waktu istirahatnya di atap sekolah. Pemuda itu terlihat seperti anak hilang. Dengan hoodie kebesaran yang membungkus tubuh, beanie, dan skinny jeans yang membungkus kedua kakinya dengan sempurna._

 _Soonyoung berpikir Lee Jihoon itu memang benar-benar manis._

 _Jihoon mendongak tepat saat Soonyoung sedang menatapnya. Saling tatap terjadi selama dua detik. Lalu Soonyoung memalingkan wajah._

" _Soonyoung?"_

 _Soonyoung pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia berjalan menjauh._

 _Tapi Jihoon tidak menyerah. Ia mengejar Soonyoung dan―terjatuh saat seseorang tidak sengaja menabraknya dari arah samping._

" _Soon―Aw!"_

 _Soonyoung menoleh dan menghela nafasnya. ia melipir mendekat dan menolong Jihoon berdiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, pendek?"_

 _Jihoon merengut. Ia membersihkan noda tanah di kedua lututnya. "Memangnya apa yang orang-orang lakukan kalau kemari? Bermain tentu saja."_

" _Sendiri?"_

 _Jihoon menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku bersama Mingyu tapi tiba-tiba dia menghilang bersama pacarnya entah kemana."_

" _Mingyu?"_

 _Jihoon mendongak. "Kau tidak kenal? Itu lho, anak kelas satu yang tinggi seperti jerapah?"_

 _Soonyoung mendengus. "Aku tidak peduli."_

 _Soonyoung berbalik dan sudah akan melangkah pergi saat Jihoon menahan ujung jaketnya. Ia menoleh. "Kenapa lagi?"_

 _Jihoon nyengir. "Aku tidak bisa berjalan. Lututku sakit."_

 _Soonyoung menghela nafas. Ia berlutut. "Naiklah."_

" _Eh?"_

" _Sudah, naik saja."_

 _Ragu-ragu, Jihoon menaiki punggung Soonyoung. "Padahal aku tidak minta digendong, lho."_

 _Soonyoung mengacuhkan Jihoon. Ia mulai berjalan._

" _Dibimbing berjalan saja sudah cukup sebenarnya."_

" _Kau mau aku turunkan?"_

 _Pemuda mungil di punggungnya menggeleng keras. "Tidaak!"_

" _Jangan berisik."_

" _Soonyoung?"_

" _Hm."_

" _Ada tukang gulali."_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Belikan satu untukku!"_

 _Soonyoung mendengus. "Memangnya kau ini siapaku jadi aku harus membelikan sesuatu untukmu?"_

 _Hening._

" _Aku temanmu, Soonyoung. Dan teman saling membelikan sesuatu."_

" _Bukannya sepasang kekasih yang begitu?"_

" _Jadi kau mau kita jadi sepasang kekasih?"_

 _Kedua telinga Soonyoung memerah. "TIDAK!"_

" _Kau tidak perlu berteriak begitu. Aku ada di belakangmu."_

 _Soonyoung mengubah arah jalannya menuju tukang gulali._

" _Satu saja, oke?"_

 _Jihoon melonjak senang. "Kau yang terbaik, Soonyoung!"_

 _Soonyoung kembali mendengus jengkel. "Jangan bergerak! Nanti kau jatuh, bodoh!"_

.

.

" _Hyung_ yang benar saja. Gulali bukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk dihadiahkan saat seseorang berulangtahun."

Soonyoung tertawa. "Aku tahu. Tapi dia manis sekali saat sedang memakannya."

Chan membulatkan mulutnya. "Oh, kau mau duduk di mana, _hyung_?"

Soonyoung memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan menunjuk bangku di ujung. "Di sana?"

Chan mengangguk. "Oke."

Mereka berdua berjalan pelan menuju bangku dan langsung mendudukkan diri begitu sampai. Chan menggigit gulalinya dengan wajah senang. Dasar bocah.

" _Hyung_ mau?"

Soonyoung menggeleng. "Aku tidak begitu suka makanan manis, Chan- _ie_."

Chan mengangguk-angguk.

"Padahal ini enak lho _hyung_."

"Aku tahu."

"Hm?"

Soonyoung menggeleng dan lebih memilih memandang bianglala raksasa yang berputar stagnan di depan mereka.

.

.

" _Kau benar-benar tidak mau?"_

 _Soonyoung menggeleng. Ia menatap bianglala raksasa yang sedang berputar di depannya. Mereka sedang duduk di salah satu bangku. Soonyoung lelah menggendong Jihoon_ ― _meski Jihoon mungil, tetap saja menggendongnya ke sana kemari bukan sesuatu yang mudah._

" _Serius? Ini enak."_

" _Makan saja sendiri, pendek."_

 _Jihoon merengut. "Kenapa kau senang sekali mengataiku pendek?"_

 _Soonyoung mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tentu saja karena kau pendek."_

" _Yaaa!"_

 _Soonyoung tertawa._

 _Jihoon terpana. Dia belum pernah melihat Soonyoung tertawa. Selama ini saat Jihoon mengganggunya di atap sekolah, Soonyoung hanya memperlihatkan waut wajah datar dan dengusan._

 _Sayang sekali._

 _Padahal saat Soonyoung tertawa, kedua matanya yang sipit semakin menyipit lucu. Dan jadi terlihat semakin tampan._

 _Ops._

 _Jihoon menunduk. Apa-apaan pemikiran barusan?_

" _Jihoon."_

 _Jihoon mendongak. "Hm?"_

 _Soonyoung menyeka sudut bibir Jihoon dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. "Kau ini memang benar-benar bocah, ya. Makan saja berantakan."_

 _Benang-benang gulali kini berpindah menempel di jari Soonyoung. Pemuda itu menjilatnya. "Oh_ _―kau benar. Rasanya enak."_

 _Soonyoung tidak tahu kedua pipi Jihoon sudah merona matang seperti kepiting yang direbus ibunya dua malam lalu._

.

.

" _Hyung_! mau naik bianglala?"

"Oke," kata Soonyoung setelah berpikir sebentar.

Chan melompat senang. Ia menyeret Soonyoung menuju bianglala.

Antrian tidak begitu panjang. Jadi, saat baru lima menit berdiri, Soonyoung dan Chan sudah berada di dalam bianglala. Chan langsung menempelkan wajahnya di kaca. Dia selalu senang berada di tempat seperti ini―pemandangan di luar selalu bagus. Lampu-lampu yang berkedip di kejauhan selalu membuat Chan terpana.

Soonyoung tertawa melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Seokmin kemari, Chan- _ie_? aku jadi merasa semalaman ini berperan jadi pacarmu." Sebenarnya Soonyoung lebih merasa sedang menjaga adiknya―tapi Soonyoung memang senang menggoda orang-orang.

Kedua pipi Chan memerah. " _Hyung_! Seokmin _hyung_ bukan pacarku."

"Ah―apa Hansol pacarmu sekarang?"

"Ish! Aku bisa dikebiri Seungkwan _hyung_ kalau memacari Hansol _hyung_."

"Eyy―kau ini pertama kali naksir seseorang itu Hansol, kan?"

"Jangan keras-keras!"

"Memangnya siapa yang akan mendengar?"

Chan merengut. "Pokoknya jangan keras-keras dan jangan bilang siapa-siapa."

Soonyoung tertawa. Ia mengacak surai Chan. "Jadi kau mau pilih yang mana? Seokmin atau Hansol?"

" _Hyuuuuuuung_!"

.

.

" _Tidak."_

 _Jihoon memeluk leher Soonyoung erat-erat. Pemuda itu mendengus. "Jihoon_ _―jangan mencekikku._ _Kalau aku mati di sini, tidak ada yang akan menggendongmu pulang."_

" _Bianglala, Soonyoung. Bianglala!"_

 _Sungguh luar biasa, pikir Soonyoung. Dalam beberapa jam, mereka berdua tiba-tiba jadi akrab. Bahkan pemuda mungil ini sudah bisa bertingkah semena-mena padanya._

" _Aku tidak mau naik permainan untuk bocah."_

" _Yaa! Memangnya yang naik bianglala hanya bocah?!"_

" _Iya, bocah sepertimu."_

" _Soonyoooooung!"_

 _Soonyoung menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah." Katanya pada akhirnya. Sebenarnya lebih karena ia risih terus dipandangi orang-orang semenjak Jihoon memutuskan berteriak minta naik bianglala. Dia tidak mau terlihat seperti seorang kakak yang jahat dan pelit._

" _Yay!"_

 _Soonyoung kembali menghela nafasnya._

 _Tidak tahu ini merupakan keberuntungan atau tidak_ _―tapi saat mereka berdua sampai di sana, mereka langsung naik, tidak perlu mengantri. Soonyoung menurunkan Jihoon di depan pintu masuk dan membimbing pemuda mungil itu duduk di salah satu sisi jendela_ ― _kakinya masih sakit._

 _Jihoon langsung menatap keluar jendela saat bianglala perlahan bergerak memutar naik._

" _Apa bagusnya naik bianglala, Jihoon?"_

 _Jihoon tidak menggubrisnya. Ia masih sibuk mengagumi lampu kota yang berkedip semakin mengecil di bawah mereka._

 _Soonyoung menghela nafasnya dan memutuskan memperhatikan Jihoon diam-diam._

 _Soonyoung tidak mau mengakuinya―tapi Jihoon terlihat indah dengan kedua manik matanya berpendar memantulkan cahaya lampu kota._

.

.

" _Jangan lupa cuci kedua kaki dan tanganmu_ ―"

Soonyoung memegang ponselnya dekat telinga. "Hm." Ia mengunci pintu depan dan bergegas masuk ke kamar. Ia baru saja kembali dari jalan-jalan malamnya bersama teman-teman. Setelah mengantar Chan pulang―bocah itu menolak mentah-mentah, dia sudah dewasa katanya, Soonyoung berjalan pulang sendirian. Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah lama menghilang di tengah-tengah taman bermain. Sementara Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sudah berpamitan pulang melalui ponsel sejak dia dan Chan masih berada di dalam bianglala.

Ia melepas kaosnya dan berjalan mengitari ruang mencari kipas kertas. Cuaca panas sekali malam ini.

"― _m_ _enyikat gigi dan cuci mukamu_ ―"

"Aku belum mau tidur, Jihoon." Soonyoung mengambil gelas dari atas meja nakas dan keluar menuju dapur. "Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan."

"― _d_ _an jangan lupa nyalakan penghangat ruangan. Akhir-akhir ini sedang dingin sekali_."

"Kau bercanda? Aku bahkan butuh pendingin ruangan saat ini, Jihoon- _ie_."

Jihoon tidak menggubrisnya. Rentetan nasihat Jihoon masih tetap terdengar di ponselnya. Soonyoung menghela nafasnya dan menatap lampu-lampu milik tetangganya dari jendela dapur.

.

.

Hari senin dilalui Soonyoung dengan wajah setengah mengantuk. Ia tidur terlalu larut semalam―mengerjakan semua tugas yang lupa dikerjakannya di hari sabtu. Ia memutuskan membolos satu mata pelajaran―hanya satu, tidak akan rugi. Dan memutuskan kabur ke tempat favoritnya.

Atap sekolah.

Soonyoung membuka pintu menuju atap dan menarik nafasnya dalam. Ah, udara di sini memang jauh lebih baik dari di dalam gedung. Soonyoung berjalan menuju sudut atap dan duduk di sana. Ia bersandar pada dinding pagar pembatas dan mendongak memperhatikan awan-awan di langit.

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia kemari.

Sejak si mungil selalu mengganggunya di sini.

Soonyoung tersenyum dan memejamkan mata.

Dia mengantuk.

.

.

" _Soonyoung-_ ie _?_

 _Soonyoung berdengung. "Hm?"_

 _Ini siang yang sempurna. Cuaca sedang cerah. Dan angin sepoi-spoi bertiup lembut menyapa wajahnya. Situasi yang menyenangkan untuk tidur barang satu atau dua jam._

" _Kenapa kau senang sekali kabur kemari?"_

 _Soonyoung mendengus. "Aku tidak kabur."_

" _Tapi kau bolos kelas dan malah kemari. Itu namanya kabur."_

 _Soonyoung tidak menjawab. alih-alih, pemuda itu malah semakin memejamkan matanya._

" _Soonyoung."_

" _Jihoon, kalau kau hanya ingin mengganggu, lebih baik turun saja dari sini dan biarkan aku tidur tenang."_

 _Soonyoung bisa merasa Jihoon sedang merengut sekarang._

" _Soonyoung."_

" _Apalagi?"_

 _Jihoon beringsut mendekat. Sekarang pemuda mungil itu bersandar di pundak Soonyoung. "Aku mengantuk."_

" _Tidur, bodoh."_

 _Tidak ada jawaban._

 _Soonyoung membuka matanya. ia menoleh dan menghela nafas saat deru nafas Jihoon yang teratur menyapa pendengarannya. "_ Sleepyhead _."_

 _Soonyoung memutuskan kembali memejamkan matanya dan menyusul Jihoon._

.

.

" _Hyung_ ―"

Soonyoung mengerang. Ia mengibaskan tangan siapapun yang mencoba membangunkannya dengan menepuk pipinya.

"― _hyung_!"

Soonyoung membuka sebelah matanya.

Oh.

Mingyu.

"Apa?"

Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya. "Ini sudah jam 3 sore, _hyung_. kau tidak lupa dengan jadwal latihan klub dance kan?"

Soonyoung menguap lebar. Ternyata ia tertidur lebih lama dari yang diinginkannya.

"Ya Tuhan, kau ini ketuanya. Bagaimana bisa kau lupa jadwal dan malah tidur di sini?"

Soonyoung merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menggeliat bangun.

"Anak-anak sudah berkumpul?"

Mingyu meliriknya sebal. "Tentu saja sudah sejak tadi!"

Soonyoung tertawa. "Maaf. Aku ketiduran."

"Tentu saja tidak akan kumaafkan!"

Soonyoung mulai berjalan menuruni tangga.

" _Hyung_."

Soonyoung menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi kemari?"

Soonyoung tersenyum. "Kangen."

"Kangen jadi berandalan lagi?"

Soonyoung tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu menghilang di balik tangga.

.

.

" _Soonyoung! Soonyoung!"_

" _Jangan berisik, Jihoon."_

" _Kau harus bangun! Sebentar lagi pelajaran Kang_ seonsaeng _!"_

" _Kalau kau mau masuk, masuk saja sendiri."_

 _Jihoon tidak menyerah. Ia menarik kedua pipi Soonyoung ke samping―pemuda berandal itu mengerang sebal. Ia menyingkirkan kedua tangan Jihoon dari pipinya dan membuka matanya. "Sakit, Jihoon."_

" _Ayo masuk kelas."_

" _Tidak mau. Masuk saja sendiri."_

" _Soonyoung, kalau kau bolos lagi, nanti nilaimu jelek."_

" _Biasanya memang jelek, kan."_

" _Kau bisa tinggal kelas, Soonyoung."_

 _Soonyoung mengerang lagi. "Tidak bisakah kau pergi sendirian dan meninggalkan aku di sini tidur dengan tenang?"_

 _Jihoon menggeleng keras kepala. Ia menarik tangan Soonyoung. "Ayo masuk kelas. Tidak ada ruginya untukmu."_

 _Soonyoung ingin sekali berteriak dan menyingkirkan pemuda mungil ini dari pandangannya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada orang-orang―tapi untuk suatu alasan yang ia tidak mengerti, ia tidak bisa melakukannya._

 _Pada akhirnya, Soonyoung berdiri dengan berat hati dan menurut saat Jihoon menyeretnya turun melalui tangga._

" _Kang_ seonsaeng _pasti senang sekali melihatmu."_

" _Kurasa tidak."_

" _Eyy, jangan berpikiran negatif begitu."_

 _Kenyataannya, saat di dalam kelas, Kang_ seonsaeng _memang tidak terlihat senang saat melihatnya duduk di bagian belakang._

" _Kenapa kau di sini, Kwon Soonyoung? Bukankah ini jadwalmu memejamkan mata entah di mana?"_

 _Soonyoung mendengus. Ia jadi merasa bodoh luar biasa menuruti Jihoon turun kemari._

.

.

" _Hyuung_! Kau menghilang kemana?"

Teriakan Chan menyapanya begitu ia membuka pintu klub dance. Raut wajahnya begitu khawatir.

Soonyoung melempar senyum kecil. "Maaf, aku ketiduran."

Chan menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah, _hyung_! kukira kau kenapa-kenapa."

Wonwoo mendengus. "Mana mungkin dia kenapa-kenapa. Tidak akan ada yang berani menggores tubuhnya barang satu senti, Chan- _ie_."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena mereka takut _hyung_ tercintamu ini akan menghajar mereka."

"Eh? Menghajar?"

Wonwoo tertawa. "Kau tidak tahu _hyung_ mu ini jago taekwondo?"

Chan menggeleng polos.

Soonyoung tertawa. "Itu cerita lama." Ia menepuk kedua tangannya dan menyuruh member klubnya mendekat.

"Oke, kita pemanasan."

.

.

" _Aw_ _―yaa! Pelan-pelan!"_

 _Jihoon menyipitkan matanya. ia sengaja menekan kapas beralkohol ke luka Soonyoung keras-keras sekali lagi._

" _Jihoon!"_

" _Siapa yang menyuruhmu berkelahi, hm?"_

" _Tidak ada."_

" _Sudah kubilang, jangan melukai dirimu sendiri, Soonyoung."_

 _Soonyoung tidak berkomentar. Ia membiarkan Jihoon menyeka darah dari lukanya dan membersihkannya._

" _Lihat, kau merepotkanku sekarang."_

 _Soonyoung mendengus―ia meringis saat ujung hidungnya terasa nyeri saat melakukannya. "Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu kemari, Jihoon."_

 _Faktanya, pemuda mungil itu yang mengundang dirinya sendiri ke atap sekolah ini. Dengan ekspresi panik dan nafas terengah, ia menenteng kotak obat di tangan kanannya dan mengobati luka-luka Soonyoung dengan raut wajah khawatir―seolah-olah Soonyoung baru saja terlibat kecelakaan dan nyawanya sedang terancam. Padahal hanya luka gores di dahi, ujung hidung, buku-buku jarinya, dan luka sobek di sudut bibir._

" _Tentu saja aku kemari, bodoh! Lihat, kalau tidak segera dibersihkan dan diobati, kau bisa terkena infeksi!"_

 _Soonyoung tidak merespon._

 _Kali ini Jihoon beralih menyeka luka di sudut bibir Soonyoung―pemuda itu meringis._

" _Jangan bergerak."_

" _Tapi ini sakit! Jangan kasar-kasar!"_

" _Sebentar, Soonyoung."_

 _Soonyoung menurut._

 _Jihoon melempar asal kain dan kapas yang digunakannya untuk membersihkan luka. Ia lalu mengeluarkan plester luka dari dalam kotak obat dan membukanya satu persatu untuk menutup luka Soonyoung._

" _Jihoon."_

" _Hm." Jihoon menempelkan satu di dahi Soonyoung._

" _Kau bercanda."_

" _Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Jihoon menempelkan lima di buku-buku jari Soonyoung._

" _Yang benar saja, Jihoon. Plester ini bergambar hati dan berwarna_ merah jambu _!"_

 _Jihoon menempelkan plester terakhir di ujung hidung Soonyoung dan menepuk kedua pipi Soonyoung lembut. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau jadi terlihat lucu."_

" _Mana ada berandal memakai plester berwarna_ merah jambu _!"_

" _Ada."Jihoon menunjuknya tepat di wajah. "Kau."_

" _Yaa! Berikan aku plester yang normal!"_

" _Tidak ada, bodoh! Ini satu-satunya yang ada di dalam kotak obat!"_

" _Lee Jihoon! Lepaskan ini!"_

" _Yaa! Jangan dilepas, bodoh!"_

.

.

Soonyoung menarik nafasnya dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya menjadi normal kembali. Ia memutuskan memberikan waktu isitirahat dan membiarkan para member klub bergelimpangan di lantai. Kelelahan.

Soonyoung berjalan menuju salah satu dinding dan berdiri di sana. Mengamati berbagai pigura yang membingkai sertifikat kemenangan yang diperoleh klub dance ini dari berbagai kompetisi yang diikuti.

"Ini semua kau yang memperoleh, Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung menoleh. Jeonghan berdiri di sebelahnya dan sedang memperhatikan hal yang sama.

Soonyoung menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku baru menyumbang lima. Selebihnya, para _sunbae_ yang sudah lulus yang sudah menghasilkannya."

"Tapi kau luar biasa."

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau begitu tertarik dengan dance sampai kau masuk ke dalam klub pertengahan tahun yang lalu."

"Ah."

"Ah?"

Soonyoung tertawa. "Itu cerita yang kelam, _hyung_. sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengingatnya."

Jeonghan tertawa canggung. "Maaf, Soonyoung."

"Tidak apa, _hyung_."

Soonyoung berbalik dan kembali menepuk kedua tangannya. "Ayo mulai lagi!"

.

.

" _Soonyoung?"_

 _Soonyoung menghela nafasnya. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Jihoon."_

" _Soon_ _―"_

" _Jihoon."_

 _Hening sesaat. Soonyoung membuka matanya. "Kenapa kau masih di sini?" ia kira Jihoon sudah pergi._

 _Jihoon beringsut mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Soonyoung. Ia menepuk kepala Soonyoung lembut. "Kau terlihat tertekan."_

 _Soonyoung menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Jihoon tanpa sadar. Betapa lucunya keadaan ini. Jihoon tiba-tiba menjadi seseorang yang selalu konstan berada di dekatnya. Sebulan yang lalu, dia biasanya hanya duduk sendirian di atap ini. Sekarang, Jihoon selalu ada di dekatnya._

" _Soonyoung?"_

" _Hm."_

" _Ada apa? Kau tahu kau selalu bisa menceritakan apapun padaku, kan?"_

 _Soonyoung kembali menghela nafasnya. "Rumit. Aku ragu kepala mungilmu mampu mencernanya."_

 _Jihoon menoleh. Ia memperhatikan wajah Soonyoung dan_ _―"Hei, apa itu di pelipismu? Kau berkelahi lagi?"_

 _Ada goresan luka dan rona berwarna biru menghiasi pelipis Soonyoung._

 _Soonyoung menggeleng._

" _Tidak mungkin kau mendapatkannya kalau bukan karena berkelahi, Soonyoung."_

" _Tapi aku memang tidak berkelahi, Jihoon."_

" _Eh?"_

 _Soonyoung menyentuh pelipisnya dan melempar senyum kecil. "Ayahku yang melakukannya."_

" _EEHH?!"_

" _Kenapa kau kaget begitu?"_

" _Apa kau membuat masalah?"_

 _Soonyoung mengangguk. "Nilaiku turun. Dan kemarin kepala sekolah memanggilnya ke sekolah."_

" _Jangan membolos!"_

 _Soonyoung menenggelamkan kepalanya semakin dalam di pundak Jihoon. "Jihoon. Aku tidak mau sekolah."_

" _Eh?"_

" _Kau tidak akan mengerti."_

 _Jihoon menghela nafasnya. "Bagaimana aku akan mengerti kalau kau tidak mencoba bercerita?" katanya sebal._

 _Soonyoung terkekeh. "Ini dongeng lama."_

" _Hm?"_

 _Soonyoung berdehem. "Tentang seorang anak muda yang bermimpi menjadi seorang dancer profesional tapi sang ayah menginginkannya menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarga."_

 _Jihoon mengangguk paham. "Ah." Soonyoung bercerita dengan menggunakan metode lain. Tidak apa. Jihoon akan tetap mendengarkan._

" _Anak muda ini diharuskan pulang membawa nilai sempurna dari sekolah. karena―yah, penerus perusahaan tidak boleh memiliki cacat nilai, kan?"_

 _Jihoon mengangguk. "Uh-uh."_

" _Suatu hari, karena merasa lelah dan muak, anak muda ini memutuskan tidak akan menurut pada keinginan sang ayah."_

 _Jihoon mengangkat satu alisnya. "Oh ya?"_

 _Soonyoung menatap dinding pembatas atap sekolah dan menerawang. "Dia menjadi berandalan. Berkelahi dengan orang-orang. Membolos sekolah. Tidak mau belajar. Karena dia tahu―itu satu-satunya cara membuat sang ayah malu dan berhenti memaksakan kehendaknya."_

 _Jihoon tidak berkomentar._

" _Tapi dia salah. Sang ayah bukannya berhenti. Dia malah semakin memaksa."_

 _Jihoon menggenggam jemari tangan Soonyoung yang mengepal._

" _Saat anak muda ini pulang dengan nilai lebih buruk dari biasanya, sang ayah melemparnya dengan vas bunga."_

 _Soonyoung menunduk. Deru nafasnya tidak teratur. Dia merasa marah tapi juga sekaligus sedih_.

 _Jihoon mengangkat dagu Soonyoung dan tersenyum lembut. "Kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Soonyoung memejamkan mata. Tidak mau Jihoon melihat sisi lemahnya. "Selain sakit hati―ya, aku baik-baik saja."_

 _Jihoon menyentuh pelipis Soonyoung dan mengelusnya lembut. Soonyoung meringis karenya. "Sepulang sekolah, ikut aku ke uks. Aku akan mengobati ini."_

 _Soonyoung mengangguk tanpa sadar._

.

.

"Aw."

Soonyoung berhenti menggerakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Jisoo _hyung_ tergores paku."

"Paku?"

Jun menunjuk paku yang mencuat di antara celah di lantai kayu yang mereka pijak. Soonyoung menghela nafasnya. "Berbahaya sekali." Ia menatap Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. " _Hyung_ , bisa aku minta tolong pada kalian untuk mengambil sebuah tang untuk mencabut paku ini?"

Keduanya mengangguk dan berlalu keluar ruangan klub.

Soonyoung meraih tasnya di sudut ruangan dan mengambil sebuah kain, botol alkohol dan plester luka. Ia menyeka luka di kaki Jisoo dan membersihkannya dengan hati-hati. Soonyoung menyobek kertas pembungkus plester dan mengeluarkannya. Ia menempelkannya dengan hati-hati.

"Nah, selesai."

Jisoo menatap plester luka yang menempel di tumit kakinya dan tertawa. "Serius, Soonyoung? Gambar hati dan berwarna merah jambu?"

Soonyoung tertawa. "Lucu, kan?"

"Hanya perempuan yang menganggapnya lucu, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil. "Well, pacarku juga menganggapnya lucu, _hyung_. dan dia laki-laki."

Jisoo terperanjat. "Eh? Maaf!"

Soonyoung mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak apa. Aku juga menganggapnya hanya cocok untuk perempuan."

"Lalu kenapa kau membawanya kemana-mana, Soonyoung?"

"Entahlah, _hyung_. Mungkin karena pacarku bilang aku lucu saat mengenakannya?"

"Hah?"

.

.

 _Sepulang sekolah, Jihoon menyeret Soonyoung ke uks._

" _Kemarikan wajahmu."_

 _Soonyoung menurut. Ia membiarkan Jihoon mengoleskan salep di sekitar luka memarnya yang membiru. Lalu membiarkan pemuda mungil itu menyeka luka goresnya._

" _Aku bosan membersihkan lukamu."_

 _Soonyoung merengut. "Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk membersihkannya."_

" _Berandal tidak ada yang merengut."_

" _Ada." Soonyoung menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. "Aku." Katanya bangga._

 _Jihoon mendengus. Ia meraih kotak obat di atas meja dan mencari sesuatu._

" _Kalau kau berniat menempelkan plester merah jambu bergambar hati lagi, lebih baik tidak usah, Jihoon."_

 _Jihoon tidak menggubris. Pemuda mungil itu menempelkannya dengan senyum di wajah. "Sudah."_

 _Soonyoung kembali merengut._

" _Hei, Soonyoung."_

" _Hm?"_

 _Jihoon beringsut duduk di ranjang yang ada di dalam uks. Ia menepuk lembut sisi kosong di sebelahnya. "Duduk di sini."_

 _Soonyoung mengangkat alisnya namun menempatkan pantatnya juga di sana._

" _Apa?"_

" _Mau dengar dongengku?"_

" _Hm?"_

 _Jihoon tersenyum. "Suatu hari, hiduplah seorang anak muda dengan bakat mengkomposisi nada dan membuat lagu yang luar biasa."_

 _Soonyoung terdiam. sepertinya dia tahu kemana arah dongeng ini._

" _Impiannya menjadi seorang produser musik yang profesional. Ibunya mendukung seratus persen. Selalu mengantarnya pergi les musik. Les olah vokal. Dan berbagai macam les-les yang lain yang dianggap menunjang bakatnya_ _."_

 _Jihoon menatap langit-langit uks. "Ayahnya pun begitu. Mendukung si anak muda simpel karena sang istri mendukungnya."_

" _Lalu, suatu hari, saat sang ibu menjemput si anak muda pulang dari les pianonya, mobilnya menghantam truk di perempatan jalan. Sang ibu meninggal di tempat. Si anak muda selamat."_

 _Soonyoung membulatkan matanya. "Lalu?"_

" _Sejak saat itu kehidupan si anak muda berubah. Sang ayah tidak lagi mendukung si anak muda bermain musik. Simpel karena mendengar sang anak bernyanyi―dia teringat dengan kedukaannya yang mendalam pada sang istri."_

" _Ah."_

" _Si anak muda frustasi. Musik adalah hidupnya dan sehari tanpa memainkannya, dia seolah kehilangan seluruh nafasnya. sang ayah menghancurkan piano yang ada di rumah. Biola dibuang, gitar dipatahkan."_

" _Mengerikan."_

 _Jihoon mengangguk setuju. "Memang. Yang lebih mengerikan lagi, sang ayah menolak bertemu dengan si anak muda dan mulai menjauh. Menatap wajah si anak muda membuatnya mengingat paras sang istri―dan itu amat menyakiti hatinya."_

" _Jahat."_

" _Mm. Sampai pada suatu titik, si anak muda tidak lagi kuat, dan memutuskan mengambil sebuah pisau dari dapur."_

" _Tidak mungkin."_

" _Si anak muda mengiris pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Dengan harapan, saat ia menghilang dari dunia ini, sang ayah akan hidup dengan lebih bahagia."_

 _Soonyoung menahan nafasnya._

" _Tapi dia salah. Satu bulan di rumah sakit dan koma, saat ia membuka mata, wajah yang pertama dilihatnya adalah wajah sang ayah. Wajah yang sarat akan rasa khawatir dan rasa bersalah."_

 _Jihoon menggenggam jemari tangan Soonyoung dengan tangan kanannya dan menarik lengan bajunya dengan tangan kiri. Soonyoung bisa melihat bekas luka melintang di pergelangan tangan Jihoon._

" _Soonyoung, poin yang bisa diambil dari dongeng ini adalah, bicaralah padanya. Ayahmu tidak akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau ingin kalau kau tidak benar-benar membicarakannya bersama. Apa yang aku lakukan dulu sebenarnya bisa dicegah kalau aku dan ayahku duduk berdua dan membicarakan segalanya. Tapi kami lebih memilih menghadapi semuanya sendiri, dan pada akhirnya, malah saling menyakiti."_

 _Jihoon menyentuh luka di pelipis Soonyoung. "Jangan menyakiti dirimu lagi, Soonyoung. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah memperjuangkan impianmu padanya. Membuktikan padanya kalau kau bisa. Kalau kau mampu mewujudkannya. Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang hanya akan menghancurkan hidupmu."_

 _Jihoon menyentuh pergelangan tangannya sendiri. "Aku menyesal melakukan ini. Seharusnya aku berjuang. Aku mendekatinya. Karena aku tahu, aku dan ayahku sama-sama merasa sakit ditinggal ibuku."_

" _Lihat, setelah kami berdua membicarakan segalanya bersama, aku tahu bagaimana perasaan ayahku, ayahku tahu bagaimana keinginanku. Dan kami bisa membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik. Dia adalah ayahmu, Soonyoung. Dan seorang ayah, akan selalu mendengarkan anaknya. Tidak ada ruginya kau mencoba."_

 _Soonyoung menunduk. "Mungkin kau benar."_

" _Berjanjilah padaku. Berhentilah melakukan hal bodoh yang melukai dirimu."_

 _Soonyoung tertawa. "Tidak janji."_

" _Soonyoung!"_

" _Tapi aku akan berusaha."_

 _Jihoon tersenyum. Ia kembali memperhatikan wajah Soonyoung. "Plestermu bagus."_

" _Berisik!"_

" _Kau jadi terlihat lucu."_

" _Yaa! Berandal harusnya terlihat seram!"_

" _Tidak apa. Kau berandal lucu milikku."_

" _Oww, aku tidak tahu kau ternyata begitu posesif."_

 _Kedua pipi Jihoon merona dan Soonyoung tertawa. Ia menarik pemuda mungil itu ke pelukan dan berbisik di telinganya. "Terimakasih."_

.

.

" _Hyung_ , yang ini menggunakan rumus yang mana?"

Jeonghan mengetuk dahinya dengan sebuah pensil dan mengangkat kedua bahunya pada akhirnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku sudah lupa. Tanyakan pada Mingyu."

" _Hyung_ ―"

"Aku juga lupa, Chan- _ie_."

" _Hyung_ , tapi kau baru belajar tentang ini tahun lalu."

"Memoriku tidak bagus."

Chan merengut. "Aku harus bertanya pada siapa?"

Mingyu tertawa. "Tidak tahu. Jangan tanyakan pada Wonwoo _hyung_. Kalau aku lupa, dia lebih lupa lagi."

Chan menoleh ke sekelilingnya dan pandangannya tertuju pada Soonyoung yang sedang membaca buku di salah satu sudut perpustakaan. Ia beringsut mendekat.

" _Hyung_."

Soonyoung berdengung. "Hng."

Chan menyudurkan buku matematikanya di depan wajah Soonyoung. "Soal yang nomor 4 ini, aku harus menggunakan rumus yang mana, _hyung_?"

Soonyoung menatap soal yang dimaksud dan menunjuk salah satu rumus di antara barisan rumus-rumus yang ada di halaman satunya. "Pakai yang ini."

Chan mengambil bukunya. "Oke," ia mulai mengerjakannya lagi.

" _Hyung_ , kalau yang ini?"

"Pakai yang ini, lalu kalau kau dapat hasilnya, pakai yang itu."

"Oke."

" _Hyung_ kalau yang―"

"Pakai yang ini."

" _Hyung_ ―"

"Pakai yang ini."

"Um―"

"Soal terakhir ini pakai rumus seperti yang pertama kali kau gunakan."

Chan menatap Soonyoung kagum. " _Hyung_ , aku tidak menyangka, kau pintar juga."

Soonyoung tertawa tiba-tiba. "Ya, memang tidak ada yang menyangka."

.

.

" _Hngg. Susah sekali."_

 _Soonyoung membuka sebelah matanya dan menghela nafas. "Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan?"_

 _Jihoon mendongak dari buku sekolahnya. "Tugas sekolah."_

" _Kenapa tidak kau kerjakan di rumah nanti malam? Ini siang yang menyenangkan untuk tidur sebenarnya."_

 _Jihoon memukulnya dengan pensil. "Pikiranmu tidur terus."_

 _Soonyoung tertawa. "Atap sekolah kita memang tempat yang paling strategis untuk tidur, Jihoon-ie."_

 _Soonyoung merubah posisi duduknya yang menyender pagar pembatas menjadi lebih tegak lagi. Ia merebut buku Jihoon dari pemiliknya dan mulai memperhatikan satu per satu soal yang ada di sana._

" _Yang ini pakai rumus yang ini. Soal yang ini pakai yang itu. Lalu yang ini pakai yang ini. Dan bla bla bla.."_

 _Jihoon tersenyum kecil melihat Soonyoung begitu serius menunjuk serentetan rumus untuk menyelesaikan soalnya._

 _Sadar penuturannya tidak diperhatikan, Soonyoung menoleh jengkel. "Jihoon, dengarkan."_

" _Aku mendengarkan, kok."_

" _Coba, soal yang ini pakai rumus yang mana?"_

 _Jihoon menunjuk salah satu rumus. "Yang ini, kan?"_

 _Soonyoung mengangguk._

" _Aku hanya sedang tidak menyangka."_

" _Hm?"_

" _Ternyata berandal sepertimu punya otak juga."_

 _Soonyoung merengut. "Tentu saja. Pada dasarnya aku ini cerdas."_

 _Jihoon tertawa. "Iya, iya."_

" _Sekarang, kerjakan soal ini!"_

" _Hm."_

 _Beberapa saat dilalui dalam keadaan hening._

" _Hei Soonyoung."_

" _Iya, sayang?"_

 _Jihoon memukulnya dengan gulungan buku. "Kau memiliki otak cerdas tapi kenapa tidak kau gunakan dengan baik? Nilaimu menyeramkan semua."_

 _Soonyoung tertawa. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."_

" _Perbaiki nilaimu."_

" _Kalau aku tidak mau?"_

" _Baiklah, besok aku akan mengiyakan permintaan Taehyung_ sunbae _untuk menemaninya membeli kado."_

" _Ancamanmu sungguh menyebalkan, Lee Jihoon."_

" _Mau bagaimana lagi, pacaran dengan berandal sekolah membuatku mau tidak mau harus mampu membuat sebuah ancaman yang cerdas."_

 _Soonyoung merengut. "Iya, iya."_

" _Janji?"_

" _Hm."_

 _Jihoon memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Soonyoung. "Kau yang terbaik," katanya lembut._

 _Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Jihoon mampu membuat Soonyoung merona._

.

.

"Mingyu, ini siapa?"

Perhatian kelompok kecil yang sedang belajar bersama ini teralih. Mereka menatap Wonwoo yang sedang menunjukkan sesuatu di ponsel Mingyu pada sang pemilik dengan wajah garang.

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya. "Kalau bukan siapa-siapa kenapa orang ini memanggilmu sayang?"

Mingyu menghela nafasnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu itu siapa, _hyung_."

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong. Sumpah, aku tidak tahu itu siapa."

Dan mereka berdua kembali berdebat. Wonwoo yang cemburu tentu saja tidak akan pernah melepaskan Mingyu begitu saja.

"Soonyoung- _a_ ,"

Soonyoung menoleh. Seungcheol sedang menatap dua sejoli itu dengan pandangan bosan.

"Hm?"

"Pacarmu pernah cemburu?"

Soonyoung menggeleng.

"Menyenangkan sekali kalau begitu."

Soonyoung tertawa kikuk. "Kau tidak tahu betapa menyeramkannya dia, _hyung_."

"Hah?"

.

.

" _Soonyoung-_ ie _,"_

 _Soonyoung mendongak dari kegiatannya menenggelamkan kepalanya di meja makan. Jihoon sedang memasak di dapurnya_ _―ini kali pertama Jihoon mengunjungi rumahnya dan pemuda mungil itu tiba-tiba ingin memasak._

" _Ada anak dari kelas sebelah yang memintaku untuk mengenalkan dia padamu."_

 _Soonyoung menaikkan satu alisnya. Jihoon sedang memotong sebuah kubis bunga dengan tenaga yang agak berlebihan menurutnya._

" _Jadi, kubilang saja padanya, 'Soonyoung itu berandal kejam dan memiliki kepribadian yang sangat buruk. Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab kalau terjadi apa-apa setelah aku perkenalkan padamu'―"_

" _Hah?"_

"― _setelah itu entah kenapa dia tidak jadi minta diperkenalkan padamu―"_

 _Soonyoung tertawa canggung. Suara pisau beradu dengan alas memotong semakin kencang terdengar._

"― _karena dia tidak punya kesempatan, lebih baik jika harapannya cepat-cepat aku hancurkan."_

" _Begitu, ya? Padahal kupikir tidak jadi masalah kalau kau memperkenalkannya padaku."_

 _Jihoon menyipitkan matanya. "Kalau memang begitu, yang akan dipotong di sini bukanlah seledri ini, Soonyoung. Tapi kau." katanya dengan nada ceria._

 _Soonyoung bergidik. "Hah?"_

" _Aku akan memotongmu dengan perlahan. Dan memasaknya dengan saus madu."_

 _Soonyoung tertawa kikuk. "Ahaha, kedengarannya tidak seperti bercanda."_

 _Jihoon tersenyum. Kedua lesung pipitnya terlihat. "Karena aku memang tidak sedang bercanda, Soonyoung-_ ie _."_

 _Soonyoung kembali tertawa kagok._

" _Melirik orang lain itu boleh-boleh saja, Soonyoung. Bisa dibilang, aku penasaran dengan rasa kau yang dimasak dengan saus madu―"_

 _Soonyoung hanya bisa tertawa canggung._

"― _tapi aku yakin saat itu tidak akan tiba."_

" _Eh?"_

" _Karena hanya kau yang bisa berpacaran denganku, dan akulah satu-satunya yang bisa menjadi pacarmu. Bahkan, aku tidak bisa memikirkan siapa pun selain kau, Soonyoung-ie."_

 _Kali ini Jihoon berbalik dari counter dapur dan menatap Soonyoung dalam. "Apa kau berani mengkhianati perasaanku yang seperti itu, Soonyoung-_ ie _?"_

.

.

"Setelah itu, dia jarang menyebut anak dari kelas lain yang mencariku lagi."

Seungcheol tertawa. "Kau seharusnya merasa beruntung memiliki pacar seposesif itu."

Soonyoung mengangguk setuju. "Aku juga merasa kalau akulah satu-satunya untuknya. Aku merasa yakin kalau dia membutuhkanku."

"Awwww―romantis sekali."

Soonyoung menoleh dan tergagap. Chan dan Jeonghan sedang menatapnya dengan bertopang dagu―bahkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo berhenti berdebat hanya untuk mendengarkan ceritanya.

"A―aku a―"

" _Hyung_ , dengar, pacar Soonyoung hyung saja begitu percaya pada Soonyoung _hyung_."

Wonwoo mendengus. "Tapi kau tidak terlihat bisa dipercaya, Mingyu. Sekarang katakan padaku, siapa dia?"

Dan dimulailah kembali perdebatan tidak berujung antara Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

.

.

Soonyoung sedang sibuk memanggang roti saat bel pintu rumahnya berdering nyaring. Ia melirik jam dinding. Masih pukul 7 pagi. Dan ini hari minggu. Siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini?

Soonyoung bergegas membuka pintu depan dan langsung memasang wajah datar. di depannya, berdiri empat kawanannya dengan senyum lebar. Jeonghan, Mingyu, Wonwoo, dan tentu saja si maknae, Chan.

"Ada apa?"

Mingyu nyengir lebar. "Apanya yang ada apa, _hyung_? kau lupa kita akan berburu kembang api hari ini?"

"Mingyu, kalau aku tidak salah lihat barusan di jam dinding, ini masih pagi."

"Karena tempatnya jauh, jadi kita memang harus berangkat pagi, _hyung_!"

Soonyoung melirik Chan―bocah itu memegang tali ranselnya erat-erat dan dengan cengiran lebar, Soonyoung menahan diri untuk tidak menggodanya yang terlihat seperti anak TK.

"Tunggu sebentar. Biarkan aku berganti pakaian."

Mingyu tersenyum. "Oke." Katanya riang.

Lima menit kemudian, kawanan ini berangkat menuju halte bus. Soonyoung melirik teman-temannya dan sadar ada yang kurang.

"Di mana Seungcheol _hyung_?"

"Dia sakit." Jawab Jeonghan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjaganya?"

Jeonghan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Dia tidak mau dijaga. Dia sudah dewasa katanya. Lagipula ada ibunya di sana dan dia menyuruhku bersenang-senang hari ini."

Soonyoung tertawa. "Ada-ada saja kau, _hyung_."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Masih belum berhasil membawa pacarmu ikut?"

Soonyoung menggeleng.

"Apa dia sakit juga?"

"Tidak."

Jeonghan membulatkan mulutnya. "Oh, lalu, kalau kau yang sakit, apa dia akan datang dan menjagamu?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

"Penasaran. Sepertinya dia sempurna sekali."

Soonyoung tersenyum. "Iya, dia memang sempurna. Meski kepribadiannya kadang-kadang menyebalkan sekali."

.

.

" _Kali ini apalagi yang kau lakukan?"_

" _Aku sedang sakit. Jangan memarahiku."_

" _Serius Soonyoung, apalagi kali ini yang kau lakukan?"_

 _Soonyoung memejamkan matanya. "Berendam."_

 _Jihoon menahan diri untuk tidak memukul pemuda yang tergeletak di ranjang di depannya ini dengan botol obat. "Berapa lama?"_

" _Umm―dua jam?"_

" _Yaa! Kau ini sudah gila atau apa! Musim dingin begini berendam dua jam!"_

 _Soonyoung merajuk. "Aku masih sakit, Jihoon-_ ie _. Kau tidak bisa memarahiku."_

 _Jihoon menghela nafasnya. "Buka mulutmu."_

 _Soonyoung membuka mulutnya dan Jihoon menjejalkan sebatang termometer._

" _Jangan kasar-kasar. Aku masih sakit."_

" _Orang sakit tidak ada yang berisik."_

 _Soonyoung merengut._

 _Jihoon menarik termometer dari mulut Soonyoung dan membacanya dengan teliti. "Tidak buruk. Tidak terlalu tinggi. kau masih bisa hidup sampai besok."_

" _Yaa!"_

" _Sepertinya kau sehat sekali kalau mampu berteriak seperti itu padaku."_

 _Soonyoung menutup wajahnya dengan lengan. "Jangan percaya. Aku masih sakit."_

 _Jihoon mendengus. "Oh-ho." Pemuda mungil itu lantas berdiri dan bergerak keluar ruangan._

" _Jihoon-_ ie _, mau kemana? Aku masih sakit. Tidak bisa ditinggal."_

 _Jihoon memasang wajah datar. "Memasak makan malam untukmu, bodoh."_

 _Soonyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk. "Jihoon-_ ie _, aku masih sakit. Kau belum bisa berteriak padaku."_

 _Jihoon menghela nafasnya dan berlalu menuju dapur._

 _Setengah jam kemudian, ia kembali datang dengan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, semangkuk sup ayam, dan segelas air._

" _Baunya enak."_

" _Kalau kau mencium bau enak, berarti kau sudah sehat, Soonyoung."_

 _Soonyoung merengut._

 _Jihoon meletakkan nampannya di atas meja nakas dan duduk di sisi ranjang._

 _Sesaat hening._

" _Soonyoung, kenapa tidak kau makan?"_

" _Kukira kau akan menyuapiku!"_

 _Jihoon menyipitkan matanya tapi tidak berkomentar. Ia mengambil semangkuk bubur. "Buka mulutmu."_

" _Yang romantis."_

" _Sayang, buka mulutmu."_

" _Nadanya tidak boleh menyeramkan begitu!"_

" _Sa~ yang~ buka mulutmu?"_

" _Jihoon-_ ie _, wajahnya yang ikh―aw!"_

 _Jihoon yang kesal, menjejalkannya sekalian ke dalam mulut Soonyoung._

 _Lima belas menit kemudian, saat semua mangkok dan gelas sudah kosong dan Soonyoung sudah meminum obatnya, Jihoon memaksanya tidur._

 _Dan dua jam kemudian, saat Soonyoung membuka matanya, pemuda mungil itu masih bertahan duduk di sisi ranjang mengganti lap kompresnya._

" _Jihoon, kau tidak pulang?"_

 _Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya khawatir. "Mana mungkin aku pulang kalau melihatmu begini."_

" _Ah, pada dasarnya kau ini ternyata manis juga."_

" _Berisik!"_

.

.

Mingyu memimpin rombongan dengan berjalan paling depan. Setelah naik bus dua kali dan turun, sekarang mereka berjalan kaki memasuki jalanan desa. Soonyoung tidak tahu di mana ini, tapi dia percaya Mingyu tidak akan menyesatkan mereka semua. "Sebentar lagi kita akan menemui padang―"

" _Hyung_ , lihat! Bunga matahari!"

"―bunga matahari!"

"Aku tidak tahu kita harus melewati padang bunga, Mingyu."

Mingyu tertawa angkuh.

Soonyoung bergegas menyusul Wonwoo dan terpana. Ratusan―ah tidak, ribuan bunga matahari terbentang luas di sepanjang matanya memandang.

 _Tunggu, sepertinya Soonyoung tahu di mana ini_.

"Ini namanya kejutan, Wonwoo _hyung_. lihat, indah, kan?"

"Dari mana kau menemukan tempat ini, Mingyu?"

"Tetanggaku, Jihoon _hyung_ sering membawaku kemari, _hyung_."

"Jihoon?"

Mingyu mengangguk. "Kalau Wonwoo _hyung_ sedang membuatku sedih, Jihoon _hyung_ pasti langsung membawaku kemari."

"Darimana dia tahu padang bunga matahari ini, Mingyu?"

Mingyu mengetuk dagunya dan berpikir. "Kurasa dari pacarnya."

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil. Ia berjalan menyusul Chan―bocah itu berlarian di sepanjang sisi jalan, berusaha melompat meraih bunga matahari yang berdiri menjulang tinggi.

 _Ternyata dia memang tahu tempat ini_.

Wonwoo memukul belakang kepala Mingyu. "Jangan selingkuh!"

Soonyoung sudah berada jauh di depan. Tidak mendengar Mingyu berbisik sedih. "Tidak mungkin, kan."

Wonwoo tidak merespon.

.

.

" _Soonyoung, jangan banyak bergerak! Berbahaya. Kita ini sedang naik sepeda!"_

" _Kalaupun jatuh, tidak akan terasa sakit Jihoon-_ ie _. Ada banyak bunga matahari yang akan menolong kita."_

 _Jihoon mendengus._

" _Hei, Jihoon, jangan merajuk. Mau kucium?"_

" _TIDAK!"_

 _Soonyoung mempercepat kayuhan sepedanya. Membuat pemuda bersurai_ merah jambu _di belakangnya memegang pinggangnya erat-erat._

" _Jangan pejamkan matamu, Jihoon. Lihat ke sekelilingmu. Padang bunga ini indah sekali."_

" _INDAH KALAU KAU TIDAK MENGEBUT, SOONYOUNG!"_

 _Soonyoung memutar bola matanya. "Ya, ya."_

 _Lalu mendadak Soonyoung mengerem. "Jihoon, kita berhenti di sini saja."_

 _Jihoon membuka matanya dan menatap sekelilingnya. Mereka berada di tengah-tengah padang bunga. Soonyoung membantunya turun dari sepeda dan_ _langsung merebahkan diri di bawah. Ia menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. "Ke sini, Jihoon."_

 _Jihoon ikut merebahkan dirinya juga, menggunakan lengan Soonyoung sebagai bantal. Ia menatap bentangan langit di atasnya dan berdecak kagum._

" _Langitnya indah, ya?"_

 _Soonyoung berguling dan menatap kekasih mungilnya. Ia menusuk hidung Jihoon menggunakan jari telunjuk._

" _Jihoon."_

" _Hm?"_

 _Soonyoung kembali merubah posisinya. Kali ini ia mengungkung tubuh mungil Jihoon di bawahnya._

" _Soonyoung? Kau mau apa?"_

" _Menciummu?"_

 _Kedua pipi Jihoon merona parah._

 _Soonyoung tertawa. Menyenangkan sekali menggoda kekasih mungilnya ini._

 _Jihoon memukul dadanya pelan. "Jangan bercanda! Tidak lucu, tahu!"_

" _Kau menggemaskan sekali sih?"_

 _Soonyoung mendekatkan wajah mereka._

 _Jihoon refleks memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat._

 _Lima detik._

 _Tidak ada yang terjadi._

 _Jihoon membuka matanya._

" _Soonyoung?"_

 _Soonyoung sedang tersenyum menatapnya. Ia menjawil hidung Jihoon. "Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya di sini, Jihoon."_

 _Jihoon mengangkat kedua alisnya. Soonyoung membantunya untuk duduk dan menunjuk sekeliling mereka. "Lihat, bunga mataharinya memperhatikan kita."_

.

.

"Hei, _hyung_. Bagaimana kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada pacarmu?"

Soonyoung mengetuk dagunya. "Sederhana."

"Tidak ada lilin berbentuk hati?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak ada sebuket bunga?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak ada makan malam romantis? Ciuman pertama?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak ada tempat istimewa? Restoran bintang lima?"

Soonyoung mengusap dagunya. "Umm―aku malah mengajaknya berpacaran di atap sekolah."

"Tapi itu kan momen istimewa, _hyung_?"

Soonyoung tertawa. "Aku belum begitu mengerti soal cinta saat itu."

"Memangnya sekarang sudah?"

"Ya, sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

"Pacarmu tidak masalah dengan kesederhanaan itu?"

"Um―dia memukul kepalaku dengan botol air minum setelah aku mengajaknya berpacaran."

"Hah?"

.

.

 _Jihoon merengut. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia menemukan Soonyoung dalam keadaan babak belur_ _―wajahnya dipenuhi luka gores. Ia menyeka luka-luka Soonyoung dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan._

" _Jihoon!"_

" _Apa!?"_

 _Soonyoung mengkeret. Jihoon melotot dan dimatanya entah kenapa itu sangat menakutkan. Jadi Soonyoung tidak jadi memprotes rasa sakit yang diterimanya akibat Jihoon menekan luka-luka Soonyoung._

" _Sudah kubilang. Berhentilah berkelahi, bodoh!"_

" _Bukan salahku!"_

 _Pembelaan Soonyoung dianggap sebagai angin lalu._

" _Kali kau dihajar siapa?"_

" _Namjoon_ sunbae _. Karena aku menghajar Taehyung_ sunbae _."_

" _Kau gila?"_

 _Soonyoung meringis saat ia mengingat bagaimana Namjoon dan kawanannya mengepungnya di belakang gedung olahraga. "Ya, kurasa aku sudah gila."_

" _Kau membuat masalah apa lagi?"_

 _Kali ini, Soonyoung memalingkan wajah dan menolak menjawab. Jihoon sengaja menekan lukanya lagi._

" _AW! YAA!"_

 _Jihoon menusuk dada Soonyoung dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau. Membuat. Masalah. Apa. Lagi?!" tanyanya dengan penekanan pada setiap kata._

 _Soonyoung menelan ludahnya. "Aku tidak bisa bilang! Itu pribadi!" sampai matipun Soonyoung tidak akan memberitahu Jihoon alasannya memukul Taehyung karena pemuda kurus itu mengaku naksir pada Jihoon dan akan menembaknya besok pagi._

 _Soonyoung menggembungkan pipinya. Jihoon itu miliknya._

 _Jihoon menghela nafasnya. ia mengeluarkan serentengan plester luka._

" _JANGAN BILANG ITU PLESTER BERGAMBAR HATI LAGI?!"_

 _Jihoon menyeringai. "Tentu saja."_

 _Mengacuhkan Soonyoung yang mengelak dan berusaha kabur, Jihoon dengan sukses menempelkan semuanya di semua luka Soonyoung._

 _Jihoon kembali mengela nafasnya. "Mau jadi apa kau kalau tidak ada aku yang mengobati lukamu?"_

 _Soonyoung terdiam sebentar. Lalu tiba-tiba berseru, "Kau benar, aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpamu. Maka dari itu, jadilah pacarku!"_

 _Soonyoung tertawa dalam hati_ ― _besok pagi saat Taehyung menembak Jihoon, dia akan tahu pemuda mungil itu sudah ada yang memiliki._

" _Hah?"_

" _Baiklah. Mulai dari sekarang kita pacaran."_

" _HAH?!"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Kau bercanda?"_

 _Soonyoung menatap Jihoon polos. "Tidak."_

" _NYATAKAN DENGAN SEDIKIT LEBIH ROMANTIS!"_

" _Untuk apa. Toh akhirnya sama saja. Kita pacaran."_

 _Jihoon memukul kepalanya dengan botol air minum yang dibawanya._

" _YAA! Kenapa kau memukul pacarmu sendiri?"_

 _Jihoon memukulnya lagi._

" _SAKIT JIHOOOON!"_

" _Berandal tidak ada yang mengeluh sakit!"_

" _Kau memukul tepat di lukaku, bodoh!"_

" _Jangan memanggil pacarmu bodoh!"_

 _Soonyoung memegang lengan Jihoon―mencegah pemuda mungil itu memukulnya lagi. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya dan tersenyum menggoda. "Jadi kau sudah merasa sebagai pacarku, sekarang?"_

 _Kedua pipi Jihoon merona. "Tidak. Kau berandal aneh."_

 _Soonyoung tertawa. "Aww―berandal anehmu."_

 _Jihoon menatap Soonyoung dan ikut tertawa._

 _Iya. Soonyoung, berandal anehnya._

.

.

" _Hyung_ ,"

Soonyoung membuka jus buah botolan yang di bawa Jeonghan di tasnya. "Hm?"

Chan menggembungkan pipi. "Bagaimana first kissmu?"

"Ap―uhhuk!" Soonyoung tersedak jus buah yang sedang di tenggaknya.

" _Hyung_!" Chan panik. Ia menyambar tisu dari tas Seungkwan dan bergegas menyeka noda jus di dagu Soonyoung. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Soonyoung mendengus. "Kau ini!" ia menyentil dahi Chan.

"Aw!" jeritnya. " _Waeeee_?" tanya Chan tidak terima.

"Kau masih kecil. Untuk apa bertanya hal-hal seperti itu?"

Chan merengut. "Hanya penasaran. Minghao _hyung_ semalam membahasnya di dorm."

"Untuk apa kau jadi ikut-ikut ingin membahasnya?"

"Sudah kubilang, hanya penasaran."

Soonyoung berdiri dan mengibaskan debu dari celananya di bagian belakang. "Tunggu dua tahun lagi baru kau boleh datang padaku dan menanyakannya, Lee Chan."

" _Hyuuung_! Ya! _Hyuuung_!"

"Chan! Cepat! Kita bisa ketinggalan kembang api kalau kau lambat berjalan!"

.

.

" _Festival kembang api?"_

 _Soonyoung mengangguk bersemangat. "Kau mau datang?"_

 _Jihoon mengerutkan kening. "Di mana, Soonyoung?"_

" _Sungai Han, Jihoon."_

" _Kau ingin sekali datang, hm?"_

 _Soonyoung kembali mengangguk. Jihoon menghela nafasnya. ia tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah, kita akan datang."_

" _Yay! Aku mencintaimu, Jihoon!"_

.

.

Jeonghan berdiri di ujung pagar pembatas di sisi bukit. "Hei, lihat, kita bisa melihat kembang apinya meledak dari atas sini dengan jelas!" ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Tempat ini luar biasa, Mingyu!" Wonwoo mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Coba Seungcheol tidak sakit. Aku akan membawanya ke sini juga."

Soonyoung tersenyum. "Kau bisa memotret kembang apinya nanti malam dan memperlihatkannya pada Seungcheol _hyung_."

Raut wajah Jeonghan berubah cerah. Ia mengambil sebuah kamera dari saku tasnya. "Oh, iya! Kau pintar, Soonyoung!"

"Tentu saja, _hyung_."

.

.

" _Soonyoung, kenapa harus di atas sini? Lelah sekali berjalan untuk mencapainya."_

 _Soonyoung tertawa. Ia membuka satu botol air minum dan memberikannya pada Jihoon. "Dari sini segalanya akan terlihat jelas, Jihoon."_

" _Saat kau bilang kembang api di sungai Han, kukira kau akan membawaku ke sana! Bukan di atap sebuah gedung seperti ini."_

 _Soonyoung memamerkan deretan giginya. "Percayalah padaku, Jihoon. Dari sini akan terlihat jauh lebih indah."_

.

.

" _Hyung_! duduk di sini!"

Soonyoung beringsut dan duduk di sebelah Chan. Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah duduk berdempetan di sisi bukit yang lain―jelas sekali tidak mau diganggu dan Jeonghan sibuk menelepon Seungcheol.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau pernah melihat kembang api?"

Soonyoung mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Tahun lalu aku menontonnya."

"Bersama pacarmu?"

Soonyoung kembali mengangguk. "Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Apa dia menyukai kembang api?"

Soonyoung menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia tidak menyukainya," lalu tertawa. "Tapi aku berhasil memaksanya menonton kembang api berdua bersamaku."

" _Hyung_! sudah mulai!"

Soonyoung memperhatikan satu per satu kembang api yang meluncur dan meledak di udara. Begitu indah.

Jeonghan berhenti menelepon Seungcheol dan mulai heboh mengambil gambar.

Soonyoung menatap langit malam yang bertaburan warna-warni kembang api di depan mereka. "Tapi sepertinya setelah itu dia jadi suka kembang api."

Chan menoleh. "Kenapa?"

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum.

.

.

" _Jihoon, duduk di sini."_

 _Jihoon menurut. "Aku lelah."_

" _Aku tahu."_

 _Jihoon menghela nafasnya. "Masih lama, ya?"_

 _Soonyoung menatap jam tangannya. "Sepertinya sebentar lagi."_

" _Kenapa kau suka kembang api, Soonyoung?"_

" _Eh? Tentu saja karena mereka indah, kan?"_

 _Jihoon terdiam._

" _Lihat, sepertinya sudah dimulai."_

 _Soonyoung menoleh. Alih-alih menatap kembang api di depan mereka_ ― _dia menatap refleksi cahaya yang terpantul di wajah Jihoon._

 _Kedua matanya yang sipit melebar kagum. Dua pipinya merona. Dan bibirnya yang ranum terbuka dan membola._

 _Indah._

" _Soonyoung-_ ie _, indah sekali. Aku suka kembang api."_

 _Soonyoung tersenyum._

 _Jihoon menoleh. "Soonyoung?"_

 _Soonyoung tidak merespon. Pemuda itu menarik tengkuk Jihoon mendekat dan mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Jihoon._

 _Tidak lama._

 _Hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir._

 _Tidak lebih dari tiga detik._

 _Lalu Soonyoung menarik diri. Ia mengusap bibir bawah Jihoon. "Aku juga suka kembang api, Jihoon-_ ie _."_

 _Rona merah yang menyebar di kedua pipi Jihoon terlihat jauh lebih indah dari kembang api manapun yang pernah meledak di udara._

.

.

" _Jangan lupa makan malam. Kau ini, kebiasaan sekali terlambat makan malam_."

Soonyoung menghela nafasnya. ia baru saja sampai di rumah setelah setengah jam berusaha mencari jalan pulang di padang bunga. Mingyu bodoh lupa jalan. "Aku tahu, maafkan aku." Ponselnya terjepit seperti biasa di antara telinga dan perpotongan lehernya.

" _Sudah mengerjakan tugas sekolah_?"

Soonyoung menempatkan pantatnya di sofa dan menyender nyaman. Ia memejamkan mata. "Nanti saja."

" _Jangan menunda-nunda, Soonyoung_."

Soonyoung mendengus. "Jihoon, kau menyuruhku makan. Jadi aku akan makan dulu sebelum menyentuh tugasku."

" _Jangan tidur terlalu larut_."

Soonyoung bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia haus. "Tidak janji. Tugas sekolahku banyak, Jihoon."

" _Sebelum tidur, pastikan semua pintu terkunci dan kau sudah mematikan semua lampu. Hemat listrik_."

Soonyoung menenggak sebotol susu dan tertawa. "Iya, iya, nyonya Kwon."

" _Jangan lupa cuci kedua kaki dan tanganmu_ ―"

Soonyoung berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Hm."

"― _m_ _enyikat gigi dan cuci mukamu_ ―"

Soonyoung menatap tumpukan baju kotor di ujung kamar dan memutuskan untuk mencuci sekarang. "Oke."

"― _d_ _an jangan lupa nyalakan penghangat ruangan. Akhir-akhir ini sedang dingin sekali_."

Soonyoung mengambil keranjang cucian dan mulai memasukkan satu per satu baju kotornya ke dalam. "Jihoon, ini musim panas. Tentu saja aku akan menyalakan pendingin ruangan." Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi.

" _Aku mencintaimu_."

Soonyoung berhenti berjalan. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga, Jihoon- _ie_."

" _Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah_!"

Soonyoung tersenyum. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas mesin cuci dan mulai bekerja memasukkan baju kotornya ke dalam mesin cuci.

.

.

Soonyoung memimpin jalan di depan. Sore ini, destinasi mereka adalah menemui pacar Soonyoung.

Sejak mereka menghabiskan waktu belajar bersama di rumah, Mingyu, Jeonghan, Wonwoo, dan Chan memaksa ingin sekali bertemu dengan pacarnya dan setelah berpikir sebentar, Soonyoung menyetujuinya.

"Soonyoung- _a_ , kenapa kau membawa kami ke sini? Mana pacarmu? Apa rumahnya di balik pekuburan ini?"

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum. "Ayo cepat, _hyung_. Keburu gelap."

"Di mana pacarmu, Soonyoung? Jangan bercanda."

Soonyoung berhenti di depan sebuah kuburan. Mingyu terhenyak. " _Hyung_ ―kau tidak serius kan?"

Mingyu tahu kuburan siapa itu. Wonwoo menggenggam jemari tangannya erat-erat.

"Soonyoung, jangan mempermainkan kami."

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil. "Dia ada di sini, Jeonghan _hyung_."

"Jangan bercanda, Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung berbalik dan berlutut. Ia menakupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memejamkan matanya. "Hai, Jihoon- _ie_. Hari ini aku datang membawa teman-temanku."

Jeonghan terhenyak. Ia menatap batu nisan di depan Soonyoung dan membaca huruf hangeul di sana.

 _Lee Jihoon_.

"S―Soonyoung."

Tentu saja Jeonghan, Mingyu, dan Wonwoo mengenalnya―Chan tidak mengenalnya. Dia baru kelas 3 SMP saat Jihoon masih berkeliaran di kehidupan mereka.

Soonyoung membuka matanya dan menoleh. "Kemarilah."

Keempat pemuda di belakang beringsut mendekat dan berlutut melingkar.

"Jihoon- _ie_ , lihat, aku memenuhi janjiku padamu. Aku punya teman. Meski tidak banyak. Aku hanya bisa membawa empat. Tapi jangan khawatir. Di sekolah temanku banyak. Dan hanya mereka berempat yang memaksa ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Yang di sana namanya Jeonghan _hyung_. Kau harus memanggilnya _hyung_. Kau tahu Seungcheol _hyung_? Jeonghan _hyung_ ini pacarnya, omong-omong. ah―aku lupa, kau sudah mengenalnya jauh sebelum aku."

Soonyoung mengelus nama Jihoon di batu nisan sebentar sebelum beralih memandang Mingyu.

"Yang paling tinggi itu Mingyu. Kau pasti kenal. Dia tetanggamu. Dan di sebelahnya ada pacarnya, Wonwoo. Kau juga pasti kenal. Dia teman sekelasmu."

"Dan yang ini, yang mungil dan kecil sepertimu ini Chan. Dia lebih muda darimu jadi kau harus menyayanginya, Jihoon."

Jeonghan menatap Soonyoung sedih.

Jadi selama ini dia mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan 'Di mana pacarmu?' dia memang tidak berhalusinasi saat merasa kedua manik mata Soonyoung sempat meredup sesaat sebelum kembali cerah saat menjawab pacarnya sibuk.

Dia tidak menyangka.

Sama sekali tidak.

Ini semua menjawab kenapa Soonyoung tidak pernah terlihat membawa pasangan. Saat main bersama. Saat makan bersama. Saat pergi bersama. Bahkan saat malam prom.

Tentu saja.

Jihoon tidak akan pernah bisa datang menemani Soonyoung kalau dia sudah terbaring di bawah sana.

" _Hyung_ ,"

Soonyoung menoleh, "Iya, Chan- _ie_?"

Chan mengusap batu nisan Jihoon dan bertanya lirih, "Apa yang terjadi padanya, _hyung_?"

Soonyoung berhenti tersenyum. "Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan satu tahun yang lalu, Chan- _ie_." Raut wajah Soonyoung berubah keruh. "Dan itu semua karena aku."

Mingyu berpandangan dengan Wonwoo.

Mereka berdua tentu saja ingat bagaimana kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa orang terdekat mereka.

.

.

" _Soonyoung, jalan pelan-pelan."_

 _Soonyoung menarik pergelangan tangan Jihoon dan malah melangkah semakin cepat. "Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin pulang, Jihoon."_

 _Jihoon tertawa. "Memangnya mau apa di rumah?"_

" _Memelukmu?"_

 _Kedua pipi Jihoon merona._

" _Memelukku?"_

 _Soonyoung mengangguk. "Hm, tidakkah kau merasa malam ini dingin sekali?"_

" _Tentu saja dingin, Soonyoung, ini musim dingin."_

 _Soonyoung tertawa. "Kau benar. Ayo cepat."_

 _Soonyoung membawa keduanya menuju perempatan dengan lampu lalu lintas di ujung sana lalu berhenti saat lampu lalu lintas memberi warna yang memaksa mereka sabar menunggu kendaraan lewat._

 _Soonyoung menarik pergelangan tangan Jihoon lagi saat lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan mereka sudah boleh melintas._

" _Soonyoung_ _―"_

 _Soonyoung menoleh tidak sabar, "Apa?"_

" _Sarung tanganmu jatuh."_

 _Soonyoung melepas kedua sarung tangannya dan lebih memilih menggenggam jemari tangan Jihoon dengan tangan telanjang. Meski dingin, sensasinya berbeda._

 _Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menghela nafasnya. "Tunggu di seberang. Aku akan mengambilnya untukmu."_

 _Jihoon berjalan lebih dulu ke seberang dan membiarkan Soonyoung berlari kembali ke tengah-tengah zebra cross. Jihoon menghela nafasnya dan menanti dengan sabar._

 _Dan tidak lagi sabar saat ia sadar kendaraan dari arah kanan sudah akan melaju._

" _Soonyoung! Kembali!"_

 _Soonyoung menoleh dan berhenti di tengah jalan. "Apa?"_

 _Jihoon berteriak. "Truk!" saat sadar sebuah truk melaju kencang._

 _Soonyoung tidak mendengar. Tentu saja. Dia mengenakan pelindung telinga. Ia kembali berjalan dan membungkuk meraih sarung tangan._

 _Jihoon melakukan satu-satunya hal yang mampu dipikirkannya._

 _Ia melompat berlari dan mendorong Soonyoung menjauh―membiarkan raksasa berbadan besi itu melemparkan badan mungilnya terbang dan jatuh 10 meter jauhnya._

 _Di hari itu, Soonyoung merasa dunianya runtuh._

.

.

Mingyu meremat tangan Wonwoo yang digenggamnya. Ia menatap Soonyoung yang sedang tersenyum lembut menatap nisan Jihoon di depannya.

Seharusnya ia ingat.

Ada pemuda yang histeris menangis di samping tubuh tetangganya.

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

Ia dan Wonwoo baru saja kembali dari kencan mereka di sebuah taman bermain. Dan harus melihat kecelakaan yang membuat Wonwoo trauma. Dan demi melihat tetangganya sendiri yang berdarah-darah di tengah jalan, ia ikut histeris juga.

Tetangganya―Jihoon, adalah orang kedua yang paling dekat dengannya setelah ibunya. Dan ia menyayanginya sudah seperti adiknya sendiri―meski kenyataanya, Jihoon lebih tua darinya.

Dan melihatnya tergeletak tidak berdaya di depannya, membuatnya tidak mampu bergerak. Ia mengaku sebagai sang adik pada supir ambulans agar mau mengangkutnya naik.

Sama sekali tidak sadar, ada orang asing yang duduk di sebelahnya, memegang tangan Jihoon hyungnya―dengan keadaan histeris yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mengingatnya?

"Jadi orang yang ada di sebelahku itu kau, hyung?"

Soonyoung mendongak. "Di sebelahmu?"

"Iya, di ambulans. Ingat?"

Soonyoung berpikir sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum. "Ah, ya, itu aku. Jadi itu kau?"

Mingyu tertawa. "Apa-apaan ini. Jadi sebenarnya kita sudah bertemu jauh sebelum aku masuk ke klub dance?"

"Sepertinya Jihoon ingin kita berteman."

Jeonghan menyela. "Bagaimana bisa kau merahasiakan hubunganmu dengan Jihoon sampai selama ini, Soonyoung."

"Ah," Soonyoung tertawa. "Aku tidak ingin mempublikasikannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah."

.

.

" _Jangan beritahu siapapun."_

" _Kenapa, Soonyoung?"_

 _Soonyoung menggeleng._

" _Ho, kau punya pacar lain?"_

 _Soonyoung menyentil dahi Jihoon. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku masih waras. Aku belum ingin kau potong-potong dan kau masak dengan saus madu."_

 _Jihoon tertawa._

" _Lalu kenapa?"_

 _Soonyoung kembali menggeleng dan memejamkan matanya._

" _Soonyoung? Soonyoung? Jawab aku!"_

 _Mana mungkin Soonyoung memberitahunya kalau alasan sebenarnya adalah karena dia ingin melindungi pemuda mungil itu dari semua musuh-musuhnya? Tentu saja. Ingat, dia berandalan._

.

.

Sekembalinya dari makam Jihoon, Soonyoung meletakkan tasnya sembarang di atas sofa di ruang tengah. Ia lantas berlalu menuju dapur dan menyambar sebotol air minum dari lemari pendingin. Pemuda blonde itu meminumnya satu teguk dan kembali ke ruang tengah. Ia meletakkan pantatnya di salah satu sofa dan meraih ponselnya.

 _Tidak ada pesan_.

Soonyoung berkutat sebentar dengan ponselnya.

Sesaat ia bimbang. Lalu kemudian menekan salah satu file berharga yang ia simpan di dalam folder audio.

Soonyoung memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

" _Hei, Soonyoung-_ ie _. karena kau memaksa, maka aku merekam suaraku untukmu. Jadi, yang pertama, jangan lupa sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah.._ "

Alunan suara Jihoon yang terdengar membuatnya tersenyum.

Lima menit ia membiarkan Jihoon berbicara. Tidak sekalipun mencoba menjawab. ia menghela nafas saat suara ceria Jihoon berakhir. Ia berkutat dengan ponselnya sekali lagi. Menekan file lain di bawah file barusan.

" _Kau sudah makan_ _siang_?"

Suara Jihoon terdengar lembut dan Soonyoung mencoba menekan rasa tercekik di tenggorokannya. Ia berdehem.

Soonyoung kembali memejamkan matanya. kali ini memutuskan untuk menjawab. "Belum. Hari ini anak-anak membawaku jalan-jalan. Aku lupa makan siang."

" _Apa Kang_ seonsaeng _memberimu tugas sekolah_?"

Soonyoung tertawa hampa. "Guruku sudah bukan Kang _seonsaeng_ lagi, Jihoon."

" _Kalau ada mata pelajaran yang menurutmu susah, kau bisa meneleponku dan aku akan segera datang membantumu!_ "

Soonyoung menahan setetes airmata yang memaksa jatuh. Ia mendongak dan menatap langit-langit ruang tengah. "Jihoon." Bisiknya lirih.

" _Aku tahu kau bukan bocah, tapi cobalah tidur siang, Soonyoung. Supaya kau tidak cepat mengantuk saat belajar malam hari_ ―"

Soonyoung kembali memejamkan matanya. "Jihoon. Hentikan."

"― _j_ _angan lupa ganti bajumu sebelum tidur siang_ ―"

"Jihoon!"

"― _c_ _uci kedua kaki dan tanganmu. Aku yakin pasti kotor sekali_ ―"

Tidak. Bohong. Soonyoung sudah tidak sanggup lagi. "Jihoon. Aku merindukanmu."

Di hadapan semua orang, dia memang bisa menutupi segalanya. Berpura-pura kuat, berpura-pura sudah merelakan segalanya.

Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, sebenarnya belum.

Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan sesorang yang konstan berada di dalam hidupmu sebelumnya?

"― _jangan lupa mengunci pintu depan. Kau tidak ingin pencuri masuk, kan_ ―"

Ia mencengkeram ponselnya erat-erat dan berteriak. "Jihoon! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu!"

"― _dan Soonyoung, jangan coba-coba tidur_ ―"

Percuma.

Lee Jihoon tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Jihoon."

Percuma.

"― _hanya dengan menggunakan boxer_ ―"

Soonyoung tergugu. Airmatanya berjatuhan tanpa kendali di kedua pipinya. "Jihoon.."

"― _kau bisa masuk angin_."

Pertahanan Soonyoung runtuh sudah. Pemuda blonde itu menangisi kehilangan hatinya sampai kegelapan memaksanya berhenti.

.

.

" _Soonyoung-ie? Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

" _Hm? Sedang merekam suaramu."_

" _Eh? Untuk apa?"_

" _Kalau aku rindu padamu dan kebetulan sedang tidak ada pulsa. Aku bisa memencet rekaman ini berulang-ulang dan mungkin rinduku akan berkurang."_

 _Kedua pipi Jihoon memerah. "Bodoh."_

 _Soonyoung tertawa. Ia menjawil hidung kekasih mungilnya. "Coba rekam suaramu untukku."_

" _Tidak mau."_

" _Jihoon-_ ie _~~"_

" _Tidak."_

" _Jihoon-_ a _~~"_

" _Tidak, Soonyoung."_

" _Ayolah, untuk pacarmu yang super tampan ini."_

 _Jihoon tertawa. "Tidak, Soonyoung," katanya keras kepala._

 _Soonyoung merengut dan berbaring tidur. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. "Yasudah. Aku tidur."_

 _Soonyoung merajuk._

 _Jihoon kembali tertawa. Ia menepuk kepala Soonyoung lembut. "Soonyoung?"_

 _Tidak ada jawaban._

" _Soonyoung? Hei, Soonyoung?"_

 _Lagi, tidak ada respon._

" _Soonyoung, jangan marah."_

 _Jihoon melongok. Soonyoung masih memejamkan matanya. Tapi kali ini deru nafasnya terdengar teratur. "Kau serius benar-benar tidur?"_

 _Tidak ada gerakan sama sekali._

 _Jihoon menghela nafasnya. ia membiarkan pemuda blonde itu tidur. Mungkin dia lelah setelah seharian berlatih di ruang dance. Ia menaikkan suhu penghangat ruangan. Sepertinya di luar sedang terjadi badai salju. Dingin sekali malam ini._

 _Jihoon beralih menatap perekam suara yang dilemparkan Soonyoung barusan. Benda itu berada di atas lantai sekarang. Ia mengambilnya dan tersenyum kecil. Ia memencet tombol rekam dan berdehem sebentar. "Hei, Soonyoung-_ ie _. karena kau memaksa, maka aku merekam suaraku untukmu. Jadi, yang pertama, jangan lupa sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah..."_

 _Jihoon menatap perekam di tangannya beberapa saat kemudian dan tersenyum. "Lima belas menit aku berbicara panjang lebar. Kau pasti kaget kalau mendengarnya, Soonyoung."_

 _Ia meletakkan perekam suara di meja nakas dan bergelung di sebelah Soonyoung. Menyusulnya ke alam mimpi._

.

.

Soonyoung memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket dan bersenandung. Hari ini mereka berencana makan malam bersama di sebuah kafe tempat Seungcheol bekerja paruh waktu. Ia mengekori teman-temannya dalam diam. Soonyoung memperhatikan jalan di sampingnya dan berpikir.

Jalanan ini adalah tempat di mana ia melihat pemilik hatinya tergeletak berdarah-darah. Ia menatap perempatan jalan di ujung dan terkesiap.

Di sana Soonyoung melihatnya. Jihoonnya. _Jihoonnya_. Berdiri melambai dan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

" _Hyung_ mau kemana?"

"Menyusul Jihoon."

Sesaat, Mingyu terdiam kaget.

 _Menyusul Jihoon?_

Saat kesadaran kembali menerpa Mingyu, sudah terlambat. Mingyu melihat Soonyoung sudah jauh di depan―bersiap menyeberang jalan yang sedang ramai dengan lalu lintas kendaraan.

" _HYUNG_!"

Teriakan Mingyu membuat Jeonghan dan yang lainnya menoleh―dan demi melihat Mingyu berlari mengejar Soonyoung yang nekat ingin menyeberang, semuanya berebut berteriak.

"SOONYOUNG!"

Soonyoung tidak peduli pada teriakan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Tidak peduli pada Mingyu yang berusaha menarik ujung jaketnya. Tidak peduli pada Jeonghan yang berteriak memintanya berhenti dan kembali.

Soonyoung ingin sekali mencapai Jihoonnya. Jadi, ia melepas jaketnya, membiarkan Mingyu jatuh terduduk dan berjalan menyeberang―menyongsong cintanya.

Senyum Jihoon semakin lebar. Oh―Soonyoung tidak sabar ingin menyentuhnya.

"SOONYOUNG!"

Jihoon berdiri di tengah jalan. Dan―oh, Soonyoung melihat sebuah truk melaju ke arahnya dengan kencang.

Tidak.

"Tidak." Bisik Soonyoung tidak rela.

Tidak boleh.

Jihoon tidak boleh menghilang lagi.

Soonyoung berlari sekarang. Ia tidak ingin truk itu menabrak Jihoon. Ia harus menyelamatkannya.

"SOONYOUNG! AWAS!"

 _Awas?_

Soonyoung berhenti berlari. Ia menoleh dan berhadapan dengan cahaya terang membutakan matanya. Dia tidak tahu cahaya lampu sebuah truk bisa seterang ini tapi yang pasti―dia tahu setinggi apa tubuhnya diterbangkan saat ini.

" _HYUUUUUUNG_!"

" _Hyung_! _Hyung_!"

Semuanya terasa blur. Tidak nyata. Gelap dan terang. Keduanya bergantian menyapa matanya.

"― _hyung_! bertahanlah―"

 _Bertahan?_

Soonyoung berusaha membuka matanya. Dan―oh, sisi tubuhnya rasanya sakit sekali. _Dia kenapa?_

"―aku sudah menelepon ambulans―"

 _Ambulans?_

Soonyoung menatap wajah panik teman-temannya dan merasa heran. Mereka kenapa?

"―sebentar lagi ambulans datang. Kumohon, _hyung_ , bertahanlah."

" _Soonyoung._ "

Soonyoung menatap seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Chan.

 _Jihoon_.

Pemuda itu manis sekali. Tersenyum lembut dengan pipi merona merah. Soonyoung harus memujinya cantik setelah ini.

Jihoon berlutut di sebelah Mingyu.

Mengherankan sekali, Mingyu sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kenyataan saat ini tetangganya sedang berlutut di sebelahnya.

Jihon tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan satu tangannya dan Soonyoung meraihnya tanpa ragu.

" _Selamat datang kembali, Soonyoung-ie_."

Soonyoung tersenyum saat Jihoon membawanya berdiri.

Soonyoung menatap kawan-kawannya yang sedang histeris di sisi kanan-kirinya di bawah. Ia mengerutkan kening. Di bawah sana, di atas aspal tergeletak tubuhnya―tapi di sini dia, bergandengan tangan dengan Jihoon.

Ia menatap tautan tangannya dengan Jihoon dan tiba-tiba semuanya terasa 'klik' di kepalanya saat melihat bagaimana tangannya dan Jihoon berpendar.

 _Jadi ia memang benar-benar menyusul Jihoon, ya?_

" _Soonyoung_?"

Soonyoung mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. Ia menurut saat Jihoon menuntunnya pergi.

" _Jihoon_."

Jihoon menoleh. " _Hm_?"

" _Aku pulang_."

.

.

" _Kenapa kau lakukan itu!"_

" _Aku tahu kau akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau aku berada pada kondisi yang sama, Soonyoung."_

 _Soonyoung mengusap air matanya. "Jihoon, jangan tinggalkan aku. Bertahanlah. Sebentar lagi ambulans datang."_

" _Jangan bodoh."_

 _Soonyoung menahan isakannya. Ia menggenggam erat kedua tangan Jihoon._

" _Berjanjilah padaku kau akan menjaga dirimu, oke? Perbanyak teman. Mereka akan selalu membantumu kapanpun kau membutuhkan. Perbaiki nilaimu. Ingat, kau sudah berjanji padaku."_

 _Di tengah rasa sakit yang menderanya_ _―dan Soonyoung benci melihatnya, tapi Jihoon tersenyum lembut padanya. Satu tangannya terangkat dan mengusap lembut pipi Soonyoung._

" _Ingat, Soonyoung, kau berjanji―uhhuk―padaku."_

" _Jihoon? Jihoon?! JIHOON! JIHOOOON!"_

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

 **A/N:**

Oke, soo aku kembali membawa apalah ini /.\

Saya tahu ini absurd. Angst gagal keknya /evil laugh/

Aku nggak ngerti kenapa tapi akhir-akhir ini hawanya lagi baper parah. Dan percaya nggak bapernya kenapa? Cuma nonton anime yang yaampun, adegannya gak ada angst-angstnya sama sekali. Ah, aku jadi heran sama diri sendiri.

Itu yang cetak miring tau kan maksudnya apa? Memori masa lalu gitu ah pokoknya! /iyaemangauthornyakadanggablek/

Kalo ada yang bingung kenapa Soonyoung bisa telponan sama Jihoon―umm jadi Jihoon ngerekam suara dia terus di dengerin sama Soonyoung berulang-ulang tiap hari gitu. Rekamannya di taro di ponsel makanya kalo lagi di dengerin, kadang kaya orang nelepon. Mana Soonyoungnya nanggepin lagi /soonyounggila/ Haha, kalo nggak nanggepin ntar angst-nya nggak ada XD

Beberapa adegan di fiksi ini terinspirasi dari beberapa adegan di anime Zetsuen no Tempest sama Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun dan percayalah, dua anime ini kaga ada angstnya sama sekali -_- ya mungkin yang zetsuen sih ada.

Dan btw, btw, manggil aku jangan author atau thor dong. Berasa bawa palu listrik kemana-mana saya -_-

Panggil Chang aja, oke!

.

.

P.S. sooo anyone, want to make a friends with me? Send me PM! I'll send you my line or twitter id, or maybe my bbm pin? Up to you. We can have some chit chat and we can fangirling over our baby Seventeen together!

P.S.S aaaand, anyone, ada yang pernah atau lagi main RP di twitter? RolePlayer? Send me pm your line id or twitter id. Aku lagi pengen merambah dunia RP. Dan karena masih pemula, masih butuh banyak bimbingan kawan-kawan XD

P.S.S.S aku lagi sibuk banget ngejar dosen pembimbing, jadi nggak bisa sering-sering apdet atau ngepost one shoot. GOMEN NE! /bow/

P.S.S.S.S besok aku apdet mama Changmin kalo nggak ada halangan [wifi error atau apa]. Malem ini lagi berhasrat ngepost yang absurd dulu baru besok ngepost yang lucu XD

.

.

 **Omake**

.

.

Mingyu membawa dua buket bunga dan berhenti di depan dua makam orang terdekatnya.

Chan menatap batu nisan bertuliskan _Kwon Soonyoung_ dan menghela nafasnya. "Truk yang sama―"

"―jalanan yang sama―"

"―luka di kepala yang sama―"

"―kuburan mereka bahkan bersebelahan."

Seungcheol tersenyum. "Mereka memang berjodoh."

.

.

Lastly, **Mind to review?**


End file.
